


The Gays of Mordor

by Lilleyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t know what happens tbh, M/M, OOC, it’s Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilleyn/pseuds/Lilleyn
Summary: When a girl mishears a quote and writes a story.





	The Gays of Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I don’t know what happened here. It all started with a lotr marathon with a friend and I misheard ‘gates of mordor’ As ‘gays of Mordor’  
> So this story was born as a gift for my friend. I wrote it half a year ago. And I don’t know what happens  
> I hope you like it :D

“Mister Frodo, we must not give up on our journey”, Samwise Gamgee huffed as he climbed the rocky hills. They were nearing their final destination: Mordor, where they could destroy the one Ring of power. It would save all of middle earth including their home. Sam missed the Shire and its people, their simple lives before it all went down and they were drawn into this dangerous journey. But most of all he missed Frodo. It sounds absurd, the hobbit in question was at the moment right in front of him, but he knew this wasn’t the real Frodo Baggins. Something changed him and not in the positive kind of way. 

And if this wasn’t bad enough the creature Gollum was still leading them. Even if Mister Frodo insisted on calling him Sméagol, Sam knew deep inside of him that Gollum would lead them to their doom. He could nearly taste it in the air like the sour sting of a freshly picked lemon from his garden back at the Shire. That’s why he eyed the crawling creature with suspicion and a hint of malice in his eyes because he would never forgive and forget someone who hurts or betrays Frodo. 

“Don’t give up hope Mister Frodo.”, Sam tried to be motivated although there was still a long way for the little party to go. It took them a long time to reach the peak of the small mountain, with the gravel sliding down under their feet and the air filling with hot fumes that made it harder to breathe with every step the take. And although he could not see it right now Sam felt it in his bones, they were so close to their destination. He could practical smell the evil in the air as he laid eyes on the land of Mordor. 

They’d come so far but Sam couldn’t help but feel helplessness wash over him as he observed the situation in front of him. All his nightmares of this place couldn’t prepare him for this. He didn’t believe anything could prepare you for their fighting force. Sam has imagined hundreds and thousands of orcs with eyes so dark they absorb the light and a sickening smell emitting from their hunched and deformed bodies that can kill every living thing, every plant in their wake. 

Samwise the Brave, as Frodo had called him, imagined every threat, every foe they could come across but he never would have guessed the sheer mass of half naked men standing in front of the wall surrounding Mordor. He was so shocked he forgot to breathe and nearly lost his footing. 

“The gays of Mordor” a horrible scratchy voice said left of Sam “We have to leave”. A shiver ran down Sams spine, Gollum sounded scared. They could elude soldiers and sneak past every orc in this land but they couldn’t hide their feeling. They could never escape from the truth they all know but were to afraid to confront. Sam glanced at Frodo who was staring wide eyed at the forces in front of them. It’s not like he had never seen a gay before but the gays of Mordor were a formidable force. Their presence alone could intimidate every homophobe so they would scurry away in the holes they crawled from. It’s a strange kind power but even the brave hobbits were effected just by being near them. 

Sam could feel it. His skin was tinkling from the sensation. He never felt so alive and free. He wanted to dance and laugh, to be himself and after side eying Frodo he saw a change in his demeanour too. Before anyone could stop him, Frodo let out a laugh. It wasn’t forced or half-hearted, and that was what surprised Sam the most. He hasn’t heard Frodo laugh like that since Bilbo had vanished. 

Stunned, Sam watched as the Frodo tried to climb down the little mountain to reach the bottom and meet the gays. He slid most of the way and once he stopped at the end he beckoned Sam to follow him, and his gardener happily obliged. The commotion alerted the gays of Mordor of their presence and they were quickly surrounded by them. But Sam didn’t find it in him to feel scared. He was at Mister Frodos side. Nothing could go wrong when they were together. “You can feel it too Sam, can’t you?”, Frodo said with a smile tugging at his lips. Before he could answer Frodo stepped closer to him and without stopping a beat he cupped Sams face in his hand and kissed him. For Sam it felt like he was hit by lightning, every feeling was intensified tenfold while also a tickling numbness overtook the halfling. All of his pain disappeared and was replaced with a tickling giddiness. 

Frodo ended the kiss as slowly as possible with a small smile around his lips: “I waited far too long for that.”, he mumbled. Sam was not sure how he should react to the kiss. He felt shame heat up his face. Of course he loved Mister Frodo with all his heart and he was loyal to him to the bone but didn’t this go to far? Was that really the way their relationship should go? Frodo realised the uneasiness in Sam. “Sam? Isn’t this what you always wanted? We always were a part of the gays of Mordor, we just couldn’t see it. Don’t you see we’re home?”, Frodo spoke silently. It was only meant for Sam’s ears. The gardener was confused. Of course he wanted this. He always wanted to be as close as possible to Mister Frodo but he never dared to imagine a relationship between them. “I - ehrrrr...”, he stuttered. “It’s okay, Sam. We don’t have to rush into things. Just imagine the life we could build here. We would have our happy ever after like in all those stories we heard when we were kids.” There is hope in Frodo’s voice. A hope Sam hasn’t heard since the Shire. How could he ever refuse him anything? There was only a little problem, well two problems. “What about the ring, Mister Frodo?”, Sam asked afraid. He didn’t want to march through Mordor to reach mount doom. And he sure as hell didn’t want to have Gollum nearby but he didn’t dare say anything against the creature because he was afraid Frodo would get angry at him. 

Like Frodo only waited for him to state his concern, he whipped out the ring, presented it to everyone around them and got to one knee. “Samwise Gamgee, will you marry me?”


End file.
